Seperation Generation Two
by Calzona's Anatomy
Summary: Sequal to Seperation. Ron and Hermione have some marrital problems similar to his parent's.


Hermione Weasley stood in the doorway of her living room watching her three year old daughter play. Every few seconds, Rose kept looking over at ten month old Hugo as he played a little ways away. Hermione still couldn't tell if it was out of protectiveness or annoyment but a glance at the clock told her it no longer mattered. "Ok, Rosie. Time for bed."

Rose's tired brown eyes found her mother's and she nodded as she stood up. "Come on, baby." She told Hugo. Hermione smiled as Rose walked over to her brother and held his hand as they walked toward her.

Hermione picked Hugo up and lead Rose to her bedroom. The mother of two dropped Hugo off in his nursery and kissed his head before going to tuck Rose in too.

"Baby sleepin'?" Rose questioned.

"Yep. He's asleep. Now it's your turn." Hermione sat Rose down in her bed and pulled the covers around her.

"Mummy? Is daddy comin' back tonight?"

"No, not tonight, sweetie." Hermione sighed. Ron and Hermione had been separated for almost a month because of his pig-headedness. Well, not really. It was just as much her fault as it was his. She quickly tucked her daughter in and kissed her cheek before leaving the room.

_Ron Weasley walked down the hallway to the office where his wife worked. He smiled seeing her silhouette through the door and opened it slowly. His face went blood red in anger upon seeing Cormac McLaggen sitting across from his wife smugly. _

"_Ron." Hermione stood up from her desk to walk over to hug him and kiss his cheek. "What are you doing here?"_

_Ron just starred at McLaggen seethingly. Cormac stood up and excused himself. He smiled slightly at Hermione before he left. "Calm down, Love." Hermione soothed, kissing his cheek again._

"_Don't tell me to calm down, Hermione. What was he doing here?"_

"_He works in my department, Ron. We were having a private meeting. Nothing happened." Hermione said defensively. "He was just requesting…"_

"_No, Hermione. Why didn't you tell me he worked for you? Are you trying to hide something from me or something?"_

"_No! I would nev…"_

"_You know what, Hermione? Forget it. It doesn't matter." Hermione stood gasping at him until he walked out of the room._

"_Ron! Wait! What are you saying?" Hermione gripped his arm._

"_I just need to think." Ron pulled away gently._

"_Ron… I never…" Hermione tried. Ron shook his head and walked away._

_Hours later, when Hermione got home from work, Ron was in the nursery rocking Hugo slowly. She instantly knew something was wrong and she walked up to him to run her fingers through his hair. "Ron?"_

"_I can't handle this Hermione. Are they even mine?" Ron questioned gazing at Hugo. Hermione bent down next to him._

"_Of course they're yours. Look at him."_

"_What about Rose?"_

"_Rose was planned, Ron. You remember just as well as I do that she's yours. No one's ever touched me except you. Why don't you believe me?" Hermione questioned._

"_Last I heard Cormac was working for his daddy. His dad owns his own business so why would he report to you? I know he fancied you, Hermione. You went to a party with him."_

_Ron shook his head and sighed before handing her Hugo and leaving silently._

Hermione had cried for weeks before trying to get herself together. Now she sat at her desk in the living room working. Her hand shook as she did her paperwork and tried to suppress her tears.

The next day, Hermione sat in her office working when a soft knock sounded in her ear. She distractedly told them to come in and continued working. "Where is your friend?" Ron questioned.

Hermione froze, "Who?"

Ron slowly sat in a chair across from her. "Cormac? Where is he?"

"At his house with his wife and newborn daughter I expect." Hermione shrugged.

Ron sighed, "That's what the meeting was about, wasn't it?"

"His paternity leave." Hermione nodded.

"I'm sorry." Ron said, reaching out to grasp her hand. Hermione pulled her hand back.

"Do you need something, Mr. Weasley?" She questioned, professionally.

"I just wanted to see you." He said quietly.

Hermione took a deep breath and tried very hard to keep her full eyes from leaking. She stood up and walked to her door to open it for him. "If you don't mine, Mr. Weasley I have quite a bit of work to finish."

Ron silently walked over to the door but hugged her tightly, whispering how sorry he was in her ear. Hermione instinctively hugged back but pulled away quickly. "Rose and Hugo are at your mom's if you want to go see them."

"Can we wait for you at home?" He questioned pleadingly. Hermione simply nodded and shut the door behind him as he left.

Hermione got home later than usual and sighed tiredly as she sat her purse and keys down on the table. Her shoes and jacket were the next removed and she jumped when she noticed Ron in the room. "Avoiding me?" He questioned.

Hermione shook her head. "I had a lot of work to do, Ron. Where are the kids?"

"Playing in Rose's room." Hermione nodded and walked around him to go check on them. Ron followed her quickly.

"Mummy, guess what?" Rose said excitedly.

"What, sweetie?" Hermione said back with equal excitement.

"Daddy's here!" Rose squealed.

"I noticed." Hermione chuckled. Ron smiled up at them from where he now sat playing with Hugo. Rose tugged Hermione over to sit with them and play.

"Scrubba, dub, dub. Soakin' in the tub." Rose sang as Ron helped her take a bath. The father chuckled as he poured water over her to rinse her hair.

"Are you having fun?" Ron questioned.

Rose splashed him and nodded. "Mummy sings with me."

"Does she now?" Ron smiled.

Rose nodded as her dad lifted her out of the bath tub and wrapped her in a towel. "She sings good." Ron nodded.

"Yeah she does." He said quietly as he carried her to her room and dried her off. After she was all dry and dressed he tucked her in and kissed her cheek before leaving the room.

Hermione watched him walk into the living room and stood up from the couch. "Are you leaving?" she asked quietly.

"I figured you wanted me to." He muttered stepping closer to her.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't want you to go, but our marriage isn't going to work unless we trust each other."

"I know," Ron nodded, "I just can't stand the thought of someone else touching you and I got worried when I saw you alone with him because you've chosen him before and…"

"I didn't choose him. I asked him to that dance just because you pitched such a fit about it. It wasn't a date and I hated it." Hermione stepped over to him and took his hands in hers. "I love you, Ron. I would never let anyone but you touch me."

Ron ran his hands up her arms and pulled her closer. "I'm sorry. I just get carried away sometimes. I just… I love you so much and if anyone even looks at you suggestively I want to pummel them into the ground."

Hermione kissed him. "Trust me; you're not the only one who gets jealous. You know that Alyssa girl who you work with?" Ron nodded, "I want to squeeze her tiny neck until her little blonde head pops off." Ron pulled her close. "Every time I see her drooling over you I want to kill her."

Ron kissed Hermione deeply and wrapped his arms around her waist. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him against her passionately. "God I missed you." She whispered against his lips.

Ron pulled away causing her to groan in disappointment. "Maybe I should leave."

"Why?" Hermione panted, gripped him tighter.

"I know I hurt you. I don't want to hurt you again so if we do this we need to agree on whether we're together or not." Ron commented.

"Ron, I love you. I don't want to live without you anymore. I hated every second of it." Hermione hugged him.

Ron nodded and led her to their bedroom. The door softly clicked closed behind them.


End file.
